


You Know Exactly How to Get to Me

by karadanverz



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F, Glasses thirst, fluff?, sara is all of us
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 10:57:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16173671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karadanverz/pseuds/karadanverz
Summary: Ava walked through, running a hand through her hair “Why are there dinosaurs harassing the founding fathers?”Sara was about to come back with a witty retort, but paused when she saw Ava's face.She was wearing glasses.Those goddamn glasses.





	You Know Exactly How to Get to Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Local_Lover_Boy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Local_Lover_Boy/gifts).



> Heyyyy! So Alex and I were thirsting over the possibility of Ava I just HAD to write this.
> 
> I'm in the middle of three different works right now, so be on the lookout for those in the coming weeks, plus, the next Peter Pan update is long as fuuuuuuck, so sorry about the slowness of that one, but I'm getting there. 
> 
> If you guys enjoy this fic, comments and kudos are both cool, and appreciated.
> 
> Enjoy!!

It’s not like Sara didn’t  _ know _ Ava needed glasses. She’d seen her contacts on the rim of the bathroom sink almost every day since she started staying over, and hardly even noticed them anymore.

However, she had only seen Ava’s glasses once, when they were cleaning. Sara passed it off like it was nothing, and made a joke about how much of a  _ nerd _ her girlfriend was, then quickly forgot about the matter.

That is, until one evening when Sara walked out of the shower, her wet hair draped over her pajama shirt, and she saw Ava Sharpe, on their bed, reading, wearing glasses.

The sight was enough to render her speechless and she hadn’t even realized how long she’d been standing there until Ava looked up with a smirk.

“What? Am I suddenly at my sexiest in old pajamas and these stupid, bulky, reading glasses?”

Sara gulped because, in truth, she was.

“Y-You look like a nerd.” she said, trying not to look as mesmerized as she felt.

“Really? Should I take them off, then?”

“No, it’s fine.” said Sara, walking over to the bed, not taking her eyes off of Ava.

Before she could reach the bed, she tripped on a towel and launched herself onto the mattress.

“You’re a mess.” Ava said with a laugh, helping Sara up.

“Yes, I am. And you're… hot. Those glasses are really  _ really _ hot, Aves.”

“No they're not.” replied Ava “I've had these forever, they're all dusty.” She took her glasses off and wiped off the little dust flakes onto her Time Bureau Academy crew neck to emphasize her point.

“Nooooo.” Sara protested, taking the glasses out of Ava's hands and placing them back on her face “Keep them on. Forever.”

“Did I just discover your eyeware kink?” Ava joked.

Sara gave Ava a teasing glare “No. You just look really nice with glasses on.” she pulled her in for a kiss, but Ava broke away, determined to tease Sara fir a little bit longer before giving her what she wanted.

“I thought you said I looked nerdy.”

Sara shrugged “That doesn't sound like something I'd say.” she kissed Ava again and shifted so that she was in her lap.

Ava broke away yet again and Sara whined. 

“But don't I look nerdy, though? Don't I look like Gary?”

Sara groaned “Don't ruin it, Aves. You look hot as fuck so please,  _ please, _ let me get you in nothing  _ but _ those glasses.”

Ava smiled “Deal. Maybe I should wear these more often.”

_________________________

“I can't believe you did that!” said Sara.

“We had a good reason.” protested Zari.

Sara crosses her arms “I'm listening.”

Ray shrugged “I asked Zari to try and find one of her loophole things so that we could maybe let Nora be unaffected by her dad's actions.”

“And how exactly did that create a swarm of four-inch tall flying dinosaurs in revolutionary America?”

Zari tilted her head exasperatedly “Because, I messed up a calculation and if you could just give me five seconds-”

She was immediately interrupted when the familiar sound of a portal ‘whoosh’-ing behind them made everyone turn around.

Ava walked through, running a hand through her hair “Why are there dinosaurs harassing the founding fathers?”

Sara was about to come back with a witty retort, but paused when she saw Ava's face.

She was wearing glasses.

Those  _ goddamn _ glasses.

“Damn Ava, are bulky nerd glasses part of the official Time Bureau uniform now?” asked Zari.

Ava smiled and tilted her head at the playful jab “Very funny, but no.  _ Somebody _ knocked my contacts into the sink this morning when we…” she trailed off and the recollection of the morning's events caused Sara to blush even harder and nearly burn a hole in the floor with how hard she was staring at it.

Zari and Ray looked between the two before understanding “That's something I could have gone without knowing.” remarked Zari.

Ray eagerly changed the subject “I didn't know you wore contacts, Ava.”

“Well, I do and that's not the point. The  _ point  _ is, there are tiny prehistoric predators snatching Ben Franklin's powdered wig and the anachronism can be traced back to this ship.”

Sara turned to Ray and Zari, remembering what she was yelling at them for, but when she opened her mouth, she couldn't seem to grasp the right words “That's uh, that's right. You two need to-uh, I-I'm… yeah.”

Ava was suddenly amused. It was rare that she ever saw Sara  _ this _ flustered and she had a hunch as to what was making her behave in such a way. 

“Should I go back?” she asked.

Sara answered a little bit  _ too _ quickly “No!  _ You _ need to stay.” she turned to her teammates “The two of you… just go to your rooms and try not to touch anything. I'll deal with that later.”

“Why the sudden change of mind, Cap’n?” pushed Zari.

“Something came up.”

“Really-"

Sara flashed a threatening look “Don't push it, Tomaz.”

Zari put her hands up in mock surrender and retreated back to her quarters, with Ray apologetically trailing behind her.

Once they were out of earshot, Sara turned to Ava and beamed “Hey.”

“Were you okay back there? You were practically drooling.”

Sara tried to roll her eyes, but they were glued to Ava's face. “I was not  _ drooling. _ ”

Gideon jumped in “I wouldn't be too sure about that statement, Captain Lance.”

Ava smirked “See?”

“Just because I have a super hot girlfriend doesn't mean I can't keep a professional image up for my team.”

“Well then I guess I should just go back to work. I have Bureau stuff to take care of.”

Sara shook her head and ran her fingers down the lapels of Ava's blaser “You could take care of  _ me. _ ”

“I was thinking something more along the lines of paperwork.”

“You and I both know that I'm not letting you go back to work looking like  _ that. _ ”

“Oh?” said Ava, starting to become a bit flustered herself.

Ava craned her neck downwards and Sara tilted her chin and pulled her in for a kiss, moaning at the contact. She shrugged her blaser off with ease and Sara moved Ava back onto the nearest flat surface which, in this case, was the steps leading up to the library.

“I hate to interrupt,” chimed Gideon “but it appears that Mr.Rory and Dr.Heywood have set the toaster on fire.”

Sara pulled away and rested her head on Ava's chest, taking in a deep whiff of her work shirt.

“Do you want to deal with that, or do you want to go somewhere more private and pretend we didn't hear?” asked Ava.

Sara reached up and adjusted Ava’s glasses that had began to slide down her face.

“What do  _ you _ think, Director Sharpe?”

Needless to say, Ava wore her glasses a  _ lot _ more often than she needed to, and nobody was complaining.

Well, except for Zari who was seemingly  _ cursed  _ with her tendency to walk in on people.   
  



End file.
